Lexi Lovett
Lexi Lovett is a Port Charles High School graduate and Columbia University student. Lexi came to town in Season 2 to help her younger sister Taylor deal with the school shooting and how she witnessed one of her best friends, Malaya Bhandari in the shooting and watched her die. Lexi attended the Annie Wright School in Tacoma, Washington like Anna Drake later in the series. Lexi was there on a scholarship but when she got the news she quickly called her parents and left and moved back home. Lexi had a hard time adjusting and didnt really have many friends, but later started a relationship with Nathan Martin. The two became a couple quickly but Vanessa Vega got in the way. Lexi is known to be compasionate and smart and really cares about her family, imediate and extended, she babysat several times for her aunt Chloe later on when it came to her baby cousin Violet. Lexi is the daughter of Kristina Davis and her husband Ethan Lovett, older sister of Taylor Lovett, niece of Michael Corinthos III, Morgan Corinthos and Dante Falconeri, cousin of Leah Corinthos, Briana Corinthos, Trinity Corinthos, and Violet Corinthos. Early Life Lexi was born in Port Charles, New York to Kristina Davis and Ethan Lovett. She lived the average life and attended public school until eighth grade when she started going to the Annie Wright in Tacoma, Washington after getting an academic scholarship. She studied there for two years until returning to Port Charles to be with her sister Taylor after the shooting. In The Series 'Season 2' 2.03 It's All Over Lexi makes her first appearance returning home to see younger sister Taylor. She listens as Taylor tells her everything that happened that day, from Malaya being murdered in front of her to Anna getting shot as they escaped. Lexi tells her that she is staying permanently and will be here for her whenever she is needed. 2.20 Day of Reckoning Lexi is in the crowd at the party in shock over what had happened. 'Season 3' 3.04 All The Things I Hate (Revolve Around You) Lexi goes to school and is paired with new student Nathan Martin for a chemistry assignment. Nathan flirts with her but Lexi asks like she isn't insterested. Nathan continues to talk to her throughout the day and again, Lexi's response isn't interested. Finally by the end of the day, Lexi agrees to go on a date with him. 3.08 World So Cold Lexi is seen in the montage of people logging onto Facebook and seeing the page. 3.14 Far From Never Will Lavery transfers and also tries to flirt with Lexi. She tells him she isn't interested and Nathan gets annoyed at his persistency. 'Season 4' 4.04 The Answer To Everything Lexi mentions to Trinity that Taylor left town. 4.09 Misery Loves It's Company Lexi notices Nathan checked out Grace Baker and it causes a huge argument between the two. Nathan tells her she is being ridiculous. Lexi brings up how angry he was when Will Lavery showed interest in her, why should she not be mad when he shows interest in Grace. 'Season 5' 5.04 No More Sorrow Nathan voices his concern to Lexi over Jenny isolating herself over the cabin incident. 5.09 All I Need To Be Lexi auditions for the musical and gets the role of one of Gaston's fangirls. 5.12 The Day That Saved Us Lexi and Nathan attend Gabbi's party. Both are shocked by Madi's confessions. 5.13 Seventeen Ain't So Sweet Lexi is seen at rehearsal, 5.18 Broken Mirrors Lexi is seen in the musical. 'Season 6' 6.03 I Wanna Be Weightless Lexi is seen on the first day of school with Nathan. The pair sign up for the mentor program and Lexi is assigned gets Kyla Ward and Nathan gets Vanessa Vega. Lexi helps show Kyla around. She later sees Vanessa hopelessly flirting with Nathan and doesn't like it. 6.08 All I Want Is The Good Life Lexi continues to be annoyed by Vanessa who is asking Nathan continues obvious questions. Lexi later confronts Vanessa and tells her she needs to get over her little school-girl crush on Nathan. Vanessa tells Lexi she has no idea what she is talking about and turns to leave causing Lexi to grab her wrist. Vanessa responds by pushing Lexi away causing her to stumble, before she can retaliate, Nathan comes over and tells them to knock it off. Vanessa leaves and Lexi explains that she started it. Nathan is obviously annoyed and tells Lexi she is acting like a child and breaks up with her. 6.13 Remember When Lexi finds Nathan after school and asks if they can talk, Nathan is annoyed but agrees. Lexi apologizes for how she acted. Nathan tells her that if she trusted him she wouldn't be acting like a jealous child. Lexi tries to explain that Vanessa started it but Nathan tells her he doesn't want to hear it before leaving. Lexi is visibly annoyed with the situation. 'Season 7' 7.03 The Strength to Go On Lexi approaches Nathan at school and asks him how he's doing, knowing he is still grieving the death of his cousin, Trevor. Nathan tells her he will be fine and when Lexi pushes, Nathan yells at her to back off, they are no longer together, so it isn't her problem. Lexi calmly tells him that if he needs to talk, she is there. 7.07 Grim Goodbyes Lexi attends Trevor's funeral and doesn't plan on making a scene, knowing Nathan and his family are still grieving, but Vanessa has other plans. When Lexi arrives she plans on steering clear of Nathan but wish his family well and give them her regards. Vanessa arrives and talks to Lexi, asking her why she is there. Lexi lets her know that she and Nathan may not be together anymore, but that doesn't change how she feels and she wants to support him and his family. Vanessa is about to cause a scene telling Lexi to leave when Nathan comes over and tells them that this is his cousin's funeral, if they are going to cause a scene, they need to leave. He then walks into the church and Vanessa follows him. Lexi takes a breath before going in and taking a seat away from them. Later that night she leaves Nathan a voicemail telling him she meant no disrespect at his cousin's funeral and just wanted to pay her respects and also tells him that she is there if he needs to talk. 7.18 The Good Left Undone Lexi shows up at graduation nervous. While getting ready, Nathan asks if he can talk to her. Nathan tells Lexi he is sorry for how he reacted at Trevor's funeral but Lexi tells him he doesn't need to, he had every right to think she would make a scene especially with Vanessa there. The pair talk and agree that they should try again since they are going to college together in Arizona and will have a fresh start with no Vanessa. Lexi assures him she will keep her jealousy in check and trust him. They are later seen graduating. Trivia Quotes Relationships Nathan Martin *First Attempts **Start Up: 3.04 All The Things I Hate (Revolve Around You) **Break Up: 6.08 All I Want Is The Good Life ***Reason: Nathan was tired of Lexi being jealous of Vanessa *Second Attempt **Start Up: 7.18 The Good Left Undone Category:Characters Category:Next Generation Category:Former Category:Main Category:Recurring Category:Original Character